This application claims priority based on provisional application Ser. No. 06/005,625 filed Oct. 19, 1995.
The present invention relates generally to articles of furniture and, more particularly, to an improved chair having detachable arms, detachable back and an improved unitized seat spring and frame assembly.
Reclining chairs are known to be big and bulky articles of furniture. Because of their size, these chairs can be difficult, and sometimes expensive to ship and to store. This creates a need for more efficient storage and shipment of these particular types of chairs.